A Total Eclipse of the Heartsong fic
by samistudmuffin
Summary: This is my cousin Julia's first fic enjoy!


This is actually my cousins fic but she doesn't have Libre Office on her computer so i have to put it on my account but yeah!

Enjoy the song is

A Total Eclipse of the Heart- Bonnie Tyler

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming round_

Shortly after the great battle of Hogwarts, Hermione been welcomed back to the burrow with open arms, and had managed to keep herself busy enough to not think much during the day, as the rest of the large family had. They spent the days doing chores, working, reading...any thing that they could to not let realization of every one of their friend and family's death sink in. They barely uttered a word to each other since they left Hogwarts after a very big celebration. this included Ron. After their kiss, he and Hermione had only spoken when harry was around, making small talk, congratulating each other, not daring to look into each others eyes. Hermione didn't know what to think, was Ron just so damaged and shocked by his brothers death he couldn't bear to face his family, or was he embarrassed by the kiss? Did he just not want to have to say he didn't want her? Did he only kiss back because of adrenaline?

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_of listening to the sound of my tears_

Hermione dreaded night time the most, darkness engulfed the burrow, reminding her of the dark days in the past. She stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep, forced to have thoughts of confusion, Ron, her parents take over her mind. She sobbed silently almost every night, and she reckoned most of the family did too. She almost felt guilty, selfish for crying, when she hadn't even lost a brother.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_that the best of all the years have gone by_

She sometimes thought of her days at Hogwarts, a time that seemed as if it was a different life, maybe it would have been better if

she hadn't kissed Ron, if they could go along bickering as always, everything so much simpler.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_and then I see the look in your eyes_

On the occasion she did see Ron, he was hunched over, a frown plastered on his pale, ghostly face, his eyes red and puffy, their old navy blue color an oddly empty, lifeless gray.

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Now, she lye still in her cold bed, trying so hard to sleep, waiting for the nightmares to come.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

But these days, for her, sleep was never an option. So she lye in the unwelcoming darkness, letting her mind free, allowing it to wander where it had been so cautious to go in the last couple of days. She thought of Ron, of course. she thought of what a wreck she had been when he left during their horcrux hunt. How could she survive the unbearable pain if she lost him again? Then, she merely thought of what she actually wanted to happen, what she longed for Ron to do.

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

She imagined him holding her, hugging her, having his arms wrapped around her one more time. Since their kiss, the only physical contact they'd had was accidentally brushing one another's hand during dinner, or bumping shoulders in the too small hallways of the Weasley's quaint home, but whenever this small contact happened, Hermione felt something stir deep inside of her. A small spark deep in her soul, reminding her how easily she could explode.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Now finally exploring her deepest thoughts, she burst into tears as she had expected, just a repeat of the nights before. But only this time, the waterfall of tears didn't submerge. They kept flowing like a river down her cheeks and onto her blankets, causing her to shake violently and wail even louder. She knew that it was possible the whole house might hear her, but tonight she didn't care.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

It was only when she heard a heavy pattering of footsteps did she stop long enough to keep the tears from raining down her face. She supposed it could be or another family member coming to check on her, and she lifted her sleeve to mop up her tears.

But it wasn't .

It was Ron.

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Ever now and then I fall apart_

He stared at her for a couple seconds, taking her in. Her bushy hair was a tangled mess, her eyes and cheeks red, salty tears covering her porcelain face. Then he walked silently, head down, and sat on the bed with her.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

he reached up to her face and gently wiped the remaining tears away. then he said, "I...came in to check on you." She blushed slightly, looked away and said "I'm...I'm um, fine." he grinned slyly at her, for they both knew it was not true. then, to Hermione's surprise, he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(all of the time)_

He let go slowly, keeping his arm around her. "Listen Hermione...I'm really sorry I've been distant lately. I just...didn't want to face my family and the grief after Fred... well anyway, it didn't have anything to do with you...or our kiss, at all. I know you were hurt, so I just wanted you to know that." Hermione smiled from ear to ear for the first time in days. "Oh, Ron! I understand, i don't blame you, its fine." Ron looked at her in surprise. "really?" he said. "of course!" and before she knew it she was kissing him, something she'd longed to do since the end of the battle...well, really since fourth year.

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

Then, Ron said, "So when are you thinking of going to get your parents in Australia?"

Hermione thought for a moment and replied, "Well, I do have to track them down first, but soon, I suppose. why do you ask?"

"Well...if you don't mind, I'd like to go with you" he said shyly.

"Are you serious? You wouldn't mind leaving your family?"

"As long as I'm with you." she blushed, then he whispered "Hermione...i love you."

Shocked, Hermione looked up into the bright blue eyes she'd missed so much.

"I love you too." she replied.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes_


End file.
